


C is for Camping, Carnivals, and Cheese of the Emotional and Physical Kind: A Working Title

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Alphabet [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Tony takes his boys out of town for some much-needed time to themselves.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	C is for Camping, Carnivals, and Cheese of the Emotional and Physical Kind: A Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This is my personal AU so everything plot-wise in this series is made up by my imagination. I am sorry if things are wrong/incorrect but this is how I imagine things going in my mind and this is a series for me to explore my writing capabilities so constructive criticism is welcome, but don't hate or be harsh. Thank you in advance. This is also definitely out of character so please don't look too much into that or come at me about it, I know but I wanted to write it so I wrote it. 
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much to @Skye07 for suffering through me when I scrap ideas or write at all I suppose. Also a big thank you to @Razzle for assembling this jumble of words into a comprehensive structure, and diving in without discretion.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long! AH! I just really wanted to get it right and a product that I could live with. It gave me some trouble for a while and I wanted to take some time off for the holidays, but I'm back! Updates won't be regular, but they'll be good I hope!

It's about a four hour drive from Manhattan to Newburyport, made shorter by the easy small talk between the three of us and the purr of the engine beneath my fingers. 

 

Steve and Bucky have no clue where we're going, just that when I picked them up from SHIELD earlier the bed of the truck was covered so they couldn't see what I was hiding, and our bags were already packed and stored in the back seat. 

 

Unknowingly to them, I've had all of our schedules cleared for the next four days, and we'll be spending it together. I don't really have anything planned, I just know that I'm spending it with them and nothing short of the end of the world is going to change that. 

 

When we enter Boston, my eyes want to water at all of the familiar sights from back when Rhodey and I were here for college. 

 

“That was my go-to bar back when I was going to MIT,” I say, pointing to a popular college dive bar. Steve and Bucky look obligingly. 

 

“Doll, weren't you a teenager?” Bucky asks. I don't hear any judgement, just curiosity, echoed in the faces they have when I look at them. 

 

“It was a dark time for me,” I admit before clearing my throat. “Rhodey and I met on that very corner, I hit on him and then threw up on his favorite shirt.” 

 

Bucky snorts and Steve laughs. “Quite the heavy-hitter huh T? Going after straight guys like that?” 

 

“Oh shut it Steve,” I blush a little. “It was before the semester even began so I was staying in a hotel, but Rhodey ended up being my roommate and I was mortified for so long before Rhodey helped me prank the assholes down the hallway because they were super noisy at 4 in the morning. We were good after that.” 

 

Bucky and Steve laugh a lot at that and I smile at them. Driving through Boston is a nice little drive down memory lane, but I'm glad that I'm here to make new memories with my boys. 

 

After leaving Boston, it takes another 45 minutes to make it to our destination. The silence is filled intermittently with Steve and Bucky singing obnoxiously to any music they know and asking me about my time at MIT. 

 

I turn into the drive of the national park, it's secluded and off the maps, but it's on the coast of the ocean and  absolutely beautiful. 

 

Bucky is the first to understand our destination, “Doll, you're taking us camping?” 

 

Steve looks at me as well, studying my face with a smile. “Is this because we said we'd never been camping for recreation?” 

 

I smile sheepishly, “Rhodey and I went camping a lot when we could get away from MIT, it's something special to me and I just wanted to share that with you guys.” 

 

Steve leans over Bucky to peck me on the cheek before shoving his head out the window to look everywhere his eyes can reach. Bucky snorts at his enthusiasm, but he squeezes my knee silently and then wrestles with Steve for the window. 

 

I pull up to the ranger’s building and the ranger walks around to my window. 

 

“Reservation for Tony Stark,” I tell him and he nods before heading back into the station to check the computer. 

 

“Doll, thank you,” Bucky pecks me on the lips. Steve echoes it shortly after.

 

“Don't thank me yet, we have to set up camp first,” I smile. “Have either of you set up a tent before?” 

 

Bucky shrugs, but Steve nods. “Once, for boot camp, but I barely remember it. I always shared a tent with Dugan or Dum-Dum, so they always did it for me,” he shrugs sheepishly. 

 

“Somehow I think we'll manage,” I shrug. I can lead them through it if need be. 

 

The ranger returns with the paperwork and tells us how to find our campsite before waving us onwards. 

 

I hand the papers to Bucky. “Find the campsite information sheet and put it on the dash so they can see it in the future.” 

 

By the time we reach our campsite, they've figured it out and Steve's head is back out the window. I wonder how much he can see, smell, and hear. 

 

I back the truck into an advantageous spot before hopping out. 

 

“Alright boys, divide and conquer,” I smile. They nod in response, determined to do what I need them to. It's sweet really. 

 

I remove the tarp before climbing into the bed of the truck. I hand it to them to fold up while I unload the things that we'll need. 

 

By the time I finish, they've managed to organize the things I've dropped by putting them where they think they'll need to go. 

 

The tent is in a decent spot so I hop down from the bed before walking over to them as they look at the tents curiously. 

 

“Okay, let's do this,” I nod.

* * *

 

“Wake up,” Bucky says, trying to coax me awake with warm kisses, and it's great but still too early. I just groan and roll over. “Doll, I will throw you into the ocean.” 

 

I crack an eye open at that, “don't you dare.” 

 

“Morning beautiful,” Steve says from behind me. “What are we doing today?” 

 

“I have no idea,” I shrug. 

 

Bucky smiles, chiming in, “I do! Get your asses out of bed.”

 

I groan again, “we haven't even been here for 24 hours, why do you already have a plan?” 

 

“Because I do, and I knew you wouldn't, now up and at ‘em,” he jokes before climbing out of the tent. Steve just huffs before getting up and dressed, following after him when he's done.  

 

Ugh, super soldiers and their ability to not sleep long and still be awake in the blink of an eye.

 

It takes me around 20 minutes to get out of the tent and I'm kind of proud of that all things considered, but Steve and Bucky are already putting the important things in the tent so they're left alone while we're gone, working around me as I drag myself around. 

 

“Coffee?” I whine. 

 

“We'll pick some up on the way, sorry doll. Bucky over there couldn't figure out the percolator,” Steve jokes. 

 

“Fine, Buck you're driving,” I say before hopping in the truck to wait for them. It takes them five more minutes to finish what they're doing before they hop in on either side of me. 

 

“Do you need directions?” I ask Bucky. It's a little weird that we haven't even been here a full day yet and he already has something planned, but it's just one of his quirks I suppose. 

 

“No, I memorized the route,” he answered. I think it's sweet the amount of work he's putting in to this, he must really be excited. 

 

“Of course you did,” Steve laughs. He has his head practically out the window again, like a little kid, and it's so cute that he's throwing himself into the experience like this. 

 

True to what Steve said earlier, we stop on the way to get coffee and I'm so excited for it because it really is early thanks to those two, so I'm still super tired. 

 

Overall, it's around a 30 minute drive before we get there, wherever there is.

 

We pull into the parking lot of a nondescript, yet high end building and it's kind of crowded so parking takes a bit, but we manage to find a spot somewhat close. 

 

We walk into the building and some girl greets us with wide eyes and flirtatious smiles. 

 

Ignoring it, Bucky says that he has a reservation and I'm so fucking proud of him because talking on the phone is still kind of hard for him. The girl seats us in a more secluded part of the building before handing us our menus and walking away. 

 

“I do not like the way she was looking at us,” I freely admit. 

 

“Neither did I, she was looking at us like we were on display,” Bucky agrees. 

 

“Well, think of it this way, this trip is for the three of us, she wasn't invited. Don't let her affect things. I love both of you, nothing will ever change that, and she's probably just starstruck,” Steve replies earnestly, indulging our insecurities. 

 

My eyes water the tiniest amount from that outburst of his love before I grab his and Bucky's hands from on the table. “I love you both, so fucking much.”

 

The smile Bucky gives us splits his face in half and he leans over to peck Steve on the lips before standing up to peck me on the lips from across the table. 

 

Steve and Bucky smile so largely that I have to laugh a little, what cheeseballs. 

 

Finally looking at the menu, I notice that it's all cheese and wine, a restaurant-type wine and cheese tasting place? That's unique. 

 

I smile at Bucky, “a wine and cheese tasting place? This early in the afternoon?” All three of us laugh, but Bucky blushes a little. “I love it.” 

 

It's a little weird, but the three of us have gone to a couple of taste-testing places before and it's become somewhat  of a thing for us, so it's sweet to see Bucky go out of his way for our cute little tradition. 

 

Time passes quickly after that. We order our cheese and wine, ignoring the waitresses attempts, and we talk about everything and nothing while we wait for our orders to arrive. 

 

When our orders do show up I'm super excited. Steve and Bucky prefer to start with the cheese, but I always start with the wine since I can actually get intoxicated, so eating the cheese afterwards tends to help soak it up. 

 

Everything is absolutely delicious and time passes so fast until it's the late afternoon and we've spent a long time here. 

 

We decide to go walk along the beach for a while, so that's what we do. 

 

Being able to decide these things and explore our dynamics so much without the influence of our more hectic day jobs is amazing, it helps us understand the way we fit together and our future. It also helps me to see what cheeseballs they are, I'm in trouble, I know it.

* * *

 

“Wake up T,” Steve smiles, kissing me sweetly  when I roll over. 

 

“Man, deja vu, what the hell?” I whine. 

 

“Get dressed babe, Steve wants to take us somewhere,” Bucky interjects. 

 

“Fine,” I huff good-naturedly. 

 

Getting up is a struggle, but I finally manage to succeed with the promise that we're stopping to get coffee on the way to wherever we’re going. 

 

Steve drives this time and I don't even bother offering to look up directions, because he's just as extra as Bucky is when it comes to treating us. 

 

I take the window seat, admiring nature because we rarely get to see nature in its full beauty when we’re in the city. 

 

Bucky holds my hand and Steve's knee, looking for tactical contact, and Steve hums along to the radio music that’s playing softly in the background. Overall it's a very domestic scene and I try to soak it up as much as I possibly can. 

 

We pull into a small town 30 minutes away. With a coffee in hand I smile instantly at the sight that greets us. 

 

“The carnival?” I ask excitedly. “You guys are too good to me.” 

 

Steve just smiles crookedly and Bucky squeezes my hand with a breathtaking smile. 

 

The last time I went to a carnival was when I was 10 and Aunt Peggy had taken me to get me out of the house. 

 

As soon as we get into the carnival, we're looking everywhere to see where we want to go. We buy a lot of tickets before running around to play games and go on rides for hours. 

 

Bucky wins me a giant gorilla, Steve buys us a caricature for our room, we eat ice cream, popcorn, and cotton candy, and pet all of the cute animals. 

 

I don't think any of us have stopped smiling, too happy to be there and together to care about anything else. 

 

Of course, I make a point to be on the ferris wheel at sunset, and to get a kiss at the very top from each of them. 

 

We take a bunch of photos and I know that I'll probably print some of them out to frame and hang in our room because decorating it with pictures of us seems like a good plan. 

 

At the end of the day I'm exhausted, but content. 

 

In three days we’ll have to return to the real world, but I'd rather focus on the time I'm spending with these two cheeseballs doing fun things together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @music-culture-mythology or discord under the same username. I'm always here to talk and I love any comments or constructive criticism you might have! 
> 
> Also, this is Letter C! There is already an introduction and both letters A and B if you're interested in more of these three being cute.


End file.
